Time For A Break
by ReimeiRogers
Summary: Hisagi has got to take a break! One-Shot!


**Hisagi one shot! Just to let you know I don't own Bleach in any way shpe form or fashion! Tite K****ubo is the genius who came up with it...**

"Hisagi! You yell knocking on his door.

"What do you want, Aika?" you hear him yell back.

You slide open his door and walk into his office. He has his head on his desk with his eyes half closed. He has a stack of paperwork to his right. "Is that stuff to be finished or, is it already finished?" you ask curiously. He just groans and looks up at you. His dark eyes were tired. "You need a break," you say walking over to his cluttered desk.

"Well,what do you suggest we do?" he asks yawning. You could see bags under his eyes.

"Well first I suggest you take a nap. Then when you get all rested up you could come to my place and have a drink," you say walking behind him.

"A nap sounds nice," he mumbles. Ever since Captain Tosen left Hisagi has had a ton of paperwork to do. He has to finish it or he may get in trouble hence the loss of sleep.

"Then come with me and you can nap at my place," you say pulling him up.

He stands, stretches and yawns. Then he rubs his eyes and smiles at you. "This will give me more work to do though, but I don't really care. I'll get 3rd seat to do it," He grabs the stack of papers and walks out the door with you following him. The first squad member he comes across he hand the papers to. "Give this to 3rd seat. Tell him to complete it by tomorrow," he says clapping the young squad member on the shoulder. "Why do you want me to take a break?" he asks looking at you with curiosity in his eyes.

"Cause," you say smiling, "you need one."

You chat on the way to your place. Nothing serious, you guys always joked when you talked. You make it to your quarters in the eighth division. It wasn't very big. It had a small kitchen, bathroom, living room and an okay sized bedroom.

When you walk in Hisagi plops down on your futon in your living room. You turn a corner and go to your room to grab a pillow. When you round the corner Hisagi has already stretched out on the futon and fallen asleep. You walk over to him and put the pillow under his head.

You walk to the end of the futon and move his feet. For a while you just watch him sleep. Before long you are waking up to a soft thud. You look around and out your window, it was twilight out, and Hisagi wasn't on the couch. You stand up and pop your stiff back.

You hear shuffling and another soft thud. You walk into your tiny kitchen. Hisagi had opened your cabinet and was trying to see on the top shelf, so he was jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?" you ask trying to to laugh.

"I'm trying to find the sake. But I don't know where you hide it," he says turning around to look at you.

The bags under his eyes were gone and he looked like he felt better. "Its _under_ the counter," you say pointing below him. He smiles a goofy little smirk and squats to get the sake. You only had one bottle. That would be enough to make you both feel even better without getting buzzed, well maybe a little. He grabs it and you walk over to your sink and grab two clean cups.

He walks over to the table you somehow managed to squeeze into the kitchen. He sits down and waits for you to come with the cups.

"Do you feel better?" you ask setting a cup in front of him.

"Yes I do. I feel much better," he says pouring some sake into his cup.

"That's good to know," you say holding out your cup. He pours you some sake. You put the cup to your lips and take a sip. Hisagi does the same. You two chat haply, getting kind of loud with the alcohol in your system.

"You know what would make me feel even better?" Hisagi suddenly blurts out. You look at him curiously. "Come here and I'll tell you," he says softly. You scoot over next to him, he keeps his mouth shut and watches you.

"What?" you ask. He puts a hand on your chin and lifts your face to his.

"You," he mumbles before catching your lips with his. You sit there shocked for a second then pull away. He looks you in the eye for a second then looks away, sad and dejected.

You keep your eyes on him, looking him over. You grab his face in both of your hands and force him to look at you. "Hisagi," you mumble placing a light kiss on his lips. "The reason I wanted you to come here was so I could spend some time with you. That and it really did look like you needed a break," you say scooting away from him.

You feel him place a hand on your shoulder,"Thank you," he says. You turn around and look at him. His handsome scared face had a light pink tint to it. He scoots over to you and places another kiss on your lips. This time you respond to him. He slips his hands down your form, stopping to rest on your waist, and then your wrap your arms around his neck, fingers playing with random locks of his dark hair.

Since you're in your kitchen Hisagi doesn't have far to push you until you are up against a wall. You grunt as your back hits the wall. He grunts in response. You smile, he was getting lost in the kiss, but then again you were getting into the kiss to.

His tongue lightly runs over your bottom lip. You keep your mouth closed. He bites your bottom lip. It hurts but you manage to keep your mouth closed. He gets tired of waiting and eventually moves his lips to your neck. He nips at random places, letting his tongue trail right after it.

He nips at one place and you moan. Instantly you shut your mouth regretting the noise you just made. He starts to nip harder there and starts to suck on that place too. You know you were going to have a hickey there.

You grab his head and bring his lips back to your face. You kiss him and this time you run your tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and you explore his mouth.

You pull away from his and take a deep breath. You look at him in his deep dark gray eyes. He backs away and stands up. He looks at the clock on your wall, 9:52. It was almost ten, how time flew when you were having fun.

"It would be best if I left now," he mumbles looking down at you."Before someones perverted captain gets the wrong idea," he says offering his hand to pull you up. You grab it and he pulls you up.

He pulls you into his tight embrace. "Thanks for the day off," he says pulling away.

"No problem, I had fun myself," you say walking with him to the door. He slides it open. He turns around to face you and kisses your forehead.

"Night," he says turning to walk down the hall, "see you tomorrow." He waves a hand without turning around.

"So, old perverted captain, huh?" You hear a deep voice say. You turn around to see captain Kyoaku leaning against a wall.

You flush, "No...! he didn't call you old," you say.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Hisagi is a good man. He has his head on right and he has the new captain feeling to him," he chuckles again," Keep him around," he pauses as if to think about what to say next, "Oh yeah tell him that if he hurts my little Aika, then the 9th divison will be captainless and lieutenant," he pauses again, trying to figure out how to say that," less" he laughs this time.

You see Nanao's head pop out from behind a wall, "Captain come finish your paperwork!" she yells out the door.

He looks behind him and chuckles again. He turns around and starts walking toward where Nanao had appeared. He turns and starts walking backwards, he smiles a big smile with his eyes closed and his thumbs up.

Nanao's head reappears she has a perturbed look on her face. She disappears again again then reappears holding something. She chucks it, it hits him in the back of the head. He rubs the back of his head still smiling. He turns around," Nanaoooooo!" he yells in a singsong voice. "What was that for?" he asks in a sappy voice.

"Just shut up and get your lazy ass in here and finish your damn paper work!" she hollers again and disappears yet again.

You turn around laughing and walk back into your room

**Well? Honestly I think this is my favorite story out of all my other ones! **


End file.
